They Uncovered The Undiscovered
by bonnielass89
Summary: Grissom and Sara take a little trip and meet up with two people they never thought about.....GSR AND WEDGES!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – So okay, this story is by me (obviously) and Charlotte, we decided we should try to write a fiction together, humor mixed with GSR and WEDGES….what could be better? So anyway, we would love the reviews because it's not like I am an experienced writer or that, and constructive criticism is always accepted. So once again we don't own CBS, CSI or any of the characters if we did, we would have offered Jorja a raise, and totally would not have let 807 happen…. [Shudders_

* * *

"Honey I'm home" Grissom smiled as he sat his briefcase on the kitchen worktop and headed into the lounge where he knew a certain lady sat. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist. _She is so tickly_; she tried to hold in her laughter as she turned around to face him. _She has the most perfect laugh in the world_.

"Sara, god, this past year has been the best year of my life, being with you...it's..." he was interrupted during his emotional speech as Sara planted a kiss on his mouth.

"Mine too...Goodness it's been a year already!?" Sara looked at his face and knew he was telling the truth, he was happy...as much as she was.

"I have got a present for you Sara, well for both of us I guess..." he stuttered as he headed for the kitchen, leaving Sara standing perplexed.

She followed him into the kitchen, where he stood with two tickets in his hands, and his face held a large grin, his eyes filled with love and admiration.

"What's that, Griss?" Sara walked closer towards him, half smiling as she new he had something planned.

"It's for you and me, a week away, in the sun, on a cruise...next week, if you want to go I mean..." He once again stuttered around, his anticipation palpable.

"Ohh Griss" Sara's soft tone filled with love and emotion for Grissom, "you shouldn't have, I mean..."

Grissom walked towards her, "You deserve it; I want to make you happy..." he stroked the side of her face.

"How did you get us time off together, I mean with Hodges and Wendy both on sick leave, its really busy and it might be a bit obvious for the team..."

"Well I had this week off for a while back, and you do realize, I am boss and Ecklie owes me a few favors; so stop worrying and start packing 'cause we're going on a Caribbean cruise next week!" Grissom lifted up Sara, spinning her around as she laughed...

_Everything is perfect,_ they both though simultaneously.

* * *

**The Next Week:**

"Sara honey, the taxi's out the front" Grissom shouted as he leaned into their apartment.

"I'm here" She appeared out from their bedroom and walked towards him.

He picked her suitcase up with one hand and the other wrapped protectively around Sara's lower back as he walked with her out to the yellow taxi patiently waiting.

They arrived onto the cruise without any problems, and cruise left the port shortly after everyone had arrived onto it, Grissom and Sara knew that there was no one needing to ''wave away'' from the balcony so they decided to do a little 'exploring' themselves...

"Just bend down a little more" Grissom spoke quietly.

"Like this?" Sara lowered herself, moving her hands further down the club.

Grissom wrapped his arms around Sara's showing her the correct steps...

"OUCH!" Grissom pulled back sharply, and Sara stood up, turning around.

"Oh gosh, honey you okay?" Sara noticed the golf ball landing next to Grissom's feet, as he held his head in his hands.

She leaned in and caressed his head as she noticed the rage building up.

"Do people know that in mini golf...you don't need to lift the ball of the grass!!" Grissom raised his voice, making sure that whoever hit the ball could hear,

However it was useless as it looked like they were all alone.

"Awww come here baby" Sara kissed him gently on the lips, Grissom quickly responded and kissed her back.

"Oh I am sooo sorry Mr..." A man came running up from nowhere disturbing their make out session.

Grissom pulled away, turning around to face the culprit "Hodges!!"

"Grissom!" Hodges stared at his boss, as he moved to the side allowing him to catch full sight of the brunette Grissom was 'getting busy' with.

"Sara!" Hodges mouth drooped that little bit lower, but was interrupted in the process.

A woman came up behind Hodges, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his neck...

"Wendy?" Sara looked at the woman behind Hodges and her expression matched that of her boyfriend

"Well, we're all busted" Grissom let out...breaking the palpable tension.

* * *

_A/N- Reviews….please?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sara, I feel I've loved you forever, before I met you I dreamt about you, and when I first laid my eyes on you I knew you were for me. I tried to deny it. I was so annoyed and embarrassed at myself that someone could make me forget all about my work, make me stutter and lose my breath whenever I saw them. I love you so much that it hurts, if anything happened to you I know I would fall apart. That's why I want to make sure nothing ever will. Sara will you…"

Grissom stopped in mid sentence as he heard the bathroom door unlock. He yelped out in pain as he jerked up fast to get off the ground.

"Gil!!" Sara shouted as she saw and heard Grissom hurt his back. "What were you doing on the floor!?" She asked softly as she guided him over to the bed.

"I...I…was looking for something on the floor, I…" Grissom stuttered as he tried to come up with a good excuse.

"Are you okay?" Sara butted in; not caring about why.

Sara leaned over and brought Grissom's face up to hers, gently stroking her fingers down his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Grissom spoke softly as his sea blues orbs connected with her chocolate brown ones, which were covered in worry. _She's worrying about me._

Grissom broke the eye contact and looked down at his watch and realised the time. "The tables booked for 8pm, you have 5 minutes to finish getting ready." She stood back up off the bed and headed back to the bathroom.

Two minutes later Sara emerged from the bathroom and stood in front of Grissom wearing a red silk dress with a cream band across her waist. The simple but elegant dress floated down to Sara's ankles and clung to her body in all the right places. Grissom was mesmerised. Sara noticed him gazing at her and reached to cover herself up with her hands, but he noticed what she was doing and pulled her arms to him and wrapped them around himself. He drew her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "You look beautiful Sara."

They stood like that for a few minutes, until Grissom lifted her hand and guided her out of their cabin.

When they approached the restaurant, they were surprised that it was busy.

"Surname please?" The waiter asked, as he gazed at the sheet in his hands. "Grissom" spoke clearly as he tightened his grip on Sara's hand when the waiter told them to follow him. The young English waiter led them out to their table which was near the entrance of the restaurant on the decking, which Sara was glad as the table stood secluded from the noise of the rest of the customers. A single rose sat in the centre of the table, and two candles at each end. The waiter pulled out Sara's chair as she thanked him, he gave both Grissom and Sara the menu and Grissom automatically ordered Sara's favourite bottle of wine.

He sat watching Sara who was staring out at the sea in front, her smile covering her face as she turned and looked in her lover's eyes, ''I never dreamed that I would be somewhere as beautiful as it is here, it's great...thank you" Sara smiled sweetly at him as they both sat staring at each other, Grissom stroking Sara's hand in soft swirling motions and he continued this action through out their chat, and even when the waiter took their order. He only stopped when he heard the distinct noise of a fellow lab rat.

_Great. Just great...Oh the waiters leading him to another table! Yess! Oh no, no-_

"Hey boss!" The familiar voice coming from behind Sara answered her question as to why Grissom was looking so pissed off, she laughed to herself as she turned around to be faced with Wendy and Hodges.

"Well, hello there" Sara said politely as she noticed Hodges holding Wendy's hand. _How cute._

"Waiter, why don't you just bring two chairs over here so we can join this table?" Hodges said as he stood infront of Grissom. Behind Hodges' back however, Grissom was making obvious daggers and "no" signals to the waiter. The waiter noticed the annoyance of the man sitting at the table and smirked, he acted oblivious and immediately grabbed two chairs from the table opposite.

With Hodges now sitting comfortably between Sara and him, Grissom was obviously pissed off.

Soon after their orders were taken, Sara and Wendy got off into their own conversation and Grissom had lost Sara's attention for good and instead of having a romantic dinner with his girlfriend - who he planned to propose to - he was stuck with David Hodges. Hodges, of all people. This was definetly not going to plan. After about fifteen minutes of this, Grissom was sick of not getting Sara's full attention, so he decided to try and get her attention the only secretive way he knew how. He shifted his body slightly to allow his leg to reach under the table more. He began slowly stroking up and down a soft, thin leg, but this movement had no effect on Sara.

He was determined to reach Sara's attention, hoping that she would notice how disapointed he was and go back to their cabin, however he had now been stroking her leg for well over five minutes with no effect.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I will be back." Sara spoke clearly so everyone at the table could hear as she put her glass down. Grissom took the hint to stop, his disappointment palpable.

As Sara began to rise from her table Hodges blurted out, "Wendy why did you stop?" without even thinking about it, which attracted everyones attention.

Wendy looked at Hodges, her face filled with confusion as she retorted ''Stop what?'' and it was at this point Grissom slowly began to put the pieces together.

"You know.." Hodges spoke, trying to make discreat hand gestures, obviously hinting that someone was stroking his leg

"Oh God" Grissom accidently let out from his lips as realisation hit him. Sara stared into her lover's face and as she could read him like a book, she now knew why his face was bright red. Sara began laughing profusely attracting the attention of not just the people from her table.

Wendy and Hodges shared a look with each other as they looked between Grissom with his head on the table and Sara laughing loudly as she bent over.

"Sara, you're scaring me" Wendy wasn't lying and the worry in her voice was obvious but she stared at Hodges whilst she spoke.

Sara knew she couldn't form a sentence without laughing but decided it was too good to share ''Grissom...stroke...Hodges''.

When Sara spoke the only words noticable were the main factors for her laughing, then everything clicked into place for Wendy she began laughing along with Sara.

As Hodges gazed at his boss, the redness in both their faces just added to the laughter and soon Grissom got over the embarrasment as they sat down and enjoyed their meal. As they walked out of the restaurant, Sara leaned into Grissom and Wendy doing the exact same with Hodges, Sara didnt feel uncomfortable at all and it was strangely comforting being in Hodges and Wendy's company. They chatted to each other until they reached the line of shops.

"Oh Gil? Wendy and I are hitting the mall tomorrow to check it out so you will be free of me for a few hours'' Sara smirked as she looked up at him.

"Well since both our ladies are away enjoying themselves so should we, want to hit the slots?" Hodges looked up at his boss with a large excited grin on his face.

_Just great..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than expected..you know with New Year and the no Sara, strike and only one more episode...it's not very motivating. Anyway we have our GSR and Wedges. Don't forget to review. :D **


End file.
